A small antenna is defined as a conducting radiator with overall dimensions of less than .lambda..sub.o /2, where .lambda..sub.o is the wavelength of the propagating signal in free space. The properties of a class dipole antenna with a length of .lambda./2 are described in detail in the book by John D. Kraus, "Antennas", McGraw Hill 1988.
Efforts to shrink the length of the resonating dipole antennas have resulted in small antennas known as microstrip antennas constructed of dipoles or patches deposited on dielectric substrates. Microstrip antennas are described in the Proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 80, No. 1, January 1992 in the article entitled "Microstrip Antennas" by David M. Pozar.
An object of the invention is to improve small antennas.